Two Beings: Creation
by UniversumChaos
Summary: This story is about two beings who were created and given the task to do one thing: Create or Destroy.
1. Volume 1 Chapter 1

_Narrator (Elder Woman): It all starts with an explosion of vibrant life, beginning of the end. But every beginning started with a spark; that ignited hope, and that spark unleashed…. created everything, and everyone. I will tell you a story about a man…no, a being, along with his brother; came to existence. They became one, but none, united, but separate. Powers vastly amazing but also vastly different. They became brothers but indirectly. So, I will rather tell you a story about two, who came into existence, and how they saved the_ _ **world…**_

* * *

Prologue: Genesis

 _It all started when the Observable Universe was created; forming mass super-clusters to singularity super-clusters; from singularity super-clusters to galaxies; and from galaxies to milky way. They called it the Big Bang but that was only the language of homosapian_ _creatures_ _; but in this time, humans didn't exist yet, no one did but the forming Universe._

 _As stars and matter form, there was a star that was created and filled with bundles of life and energy. However, this star was not so lucky as a black-hole crossed its path and was pulling it right into its massive void of pure nothingness. It didn't take long, but the black-hole; having the ability to suck in anything faster than the speed of light, won it's battle and sucked the star into its darkened abyss._

 _Over the course of time, about a million years later, the black-hole began to collapse; but strangely that shouldn't happen, for black-holes do not dissolve by means of light. But that's what it was, it was being destroyed by the force of light within it. In no time at all, the black-hole exploded and along with the star in it…but this star was unique, combined with the trillions and sextillions amount of dark matter within the black-hole and the star's own energy; it created a mass ray of crystals and aura that has never even been conceived of. The crystals and aura began to sync together and form something even more new. Once clustered into a single giant form, about a size and radius of the Sun. Energy begun to collapse and the ball of crystal and aura exploded, creating two new energies of light and darkness._

* * *

Volume 1 Chapter 1: We Have Awakened

Everything was strange to me; every sensation was strange to me. I didn't know who I was or whom I was meant to me, but like a newborn infant, I opened my eyes for the first time; in fetal position and took in my surroundings. "W-Who am I…Where am I…" I said, as I looked around at the vast Universe around me. My eyes landed on a floating remnant crystal next to me and I saw what I looked like: I had a body that had the same properties of a black-hole, with some constellation patterns tattooed on my form.

My hairline was vibrant and fluid, like the milky way itself and had the color of white and gold. My eyes and mouth were just voids of pure whiteness, unable to be seen from the inside but seen from the outside. After taking in who I was, I looked around again, and saw another form. This form was vastly different than me in terms of color and power; he was about 110 meters away from me, and his side of the area was a different kind of material in terms of color and aura, corrupted and dark.

As I looked at the form, I noticed it looked a lot like me, but the color was different, his hairline was white and red, however our bodies were the same as in terms of having the same properties of a black-hole. He begun to open his eyes slowly, and like me, he took in his surroundings with a panicked expression and moved around the area.

Finally, after a few min, he went back to his position, gathering his thoughts. "Huh, I guess he didn't see me..." I said, and decided to go talk to him. As I arrived to his side of the area, he looked at me, immediately in defense position; "No wait! It's ok, I mean you no harm!", he looked at me bewildered. Finally, he spoke "WHERE THE F**K ARE WE?".

I knew at that moment he had a bad temper and a foul mouth, but it only made me smile. "My name is….is…" I didn't know yet still whom I was; but all the sudden it clicked; like clockwork, and I knew from that moment on, who I was. "My name is Joshenite, what's yours?" He looked at me confused, but he held up his hand to his chin to think, then he had a moment of realization and looked at me smiling. "My name is Kagenite!"

After we got the introductions out of the way, we then tried to find out who we were and what we were meant to do. "It's all fuzzy, but all I remember is a void of whiteness and nothingness" I stated and looked down at my palms. Our bodies aren't organic, we're made purely of energy; _**what are we? What are we supposed to do...?**_ "Maybe we were made for a reason, I mean, take a look at both of us; you're comprised of light energy and I'm comprised of dark energy. Maybe we have certain roles to play?" Kagenite said, looking just as perplexed as I am.

"So. How about we test our abilities and find out?" I smiled and nodded in agreement. This is what we must do, and how it will be the best way to find out.


	2. Volume 1 Chapter 2

_Narrator: The stories of heroes, though non-existent at the time, were legends to be proud and fond of. These stories were created for a reason, to encourage those around, and to give hope to those who were lost; either in darkness or in sorrow. But what could you do to change all that? What power could you have to move the hearts of these forsaken people?_

* * *

Volume 1 Chapter 2: Mausoleum Riot

"Come on slow poke! I know we're both new at this but you're just being too modest now." Kagenite said as he rushed passed a few meteors rushing by. We have been testing our powers for a little while now, so far, we've noted that we're able to go faster than the speed of light; which is beyond amazing. As we rush on past everything around us, I noticed that our hairline made us look like shooting stars as it took over our forms. _**Pfft, I'm modest, he says? Oh, I'll show him modest!**_ Kicking it to overdrive I sped along at his pace, going even a little faster as we laughed along wherever we were headed too. All the sudden he stopped, with me almost crashing right into him.

"What's wrong?" I said as Kagenite pointed to a nearby planet. It looked green and daunting, you could tell that its atmosphere was polluted since debris roamed off its aerospace, circulating around it. We both looked at each other "We should go take a look, I'm getting some messed up vibes from that…. planet. How do I know what that is?" I shook my head "I have no clue either, but something in my head just tells me what everything around us is; let's however worry about that later, okay?" Kagenite nodded and together, we both rushed towards this unknown planetoid.

* * *

 **Planet:** Odoxis

 **Planet Atmosphere:** Habitable but Polluted

 **Planet Known For:** Scraps and Engineering

 **Surface Temp:** 90degrees F/Day

15degrees F/Night

 **Orbital Period:** 200 Days

 **Parenting Star:** Rigel

 **City:** Mausoleum Riot (Population - 1,500)

 **\- Rica:** 10:00AM (Rundown Apartment) -

"Oi! Get yo lazy bum up now! Or we'll be late for work!" I shouted at my so-called-roommate as I knocked on his door with violent knocks. He didn't pay rent but I couldn't find anyone else with his exceptional skills either, so as you could tell; I had no choice. I made my way to my room to get ready, we lived in a poor economy with days where you had to brawl others to even get the tiniest ounces of food and water. So of course, my room and clothes looked like a hurricane made daily routines to make our lives messy as Hell.

As I finish up ironing my hair and placing it in pigtails; my roommate makes his dramatic entrance, "Haha, Sorry Rica for being a wee bit late but I had some stuff to take care of..." I quirk a brow at him, pausing "What kind of stuff do you need to take care of in your room?" He blushed "Just stuff, you knowww…." I roll my eyes and finish up what I was doing "Well to be quite frank, I don't give a kitten's bottom what you do, Lars…even as disgusting as that sounds. But Come on then! We have to get going!" Honestly, he's cute with that spikey blonde hair of his and those deep blue eyes, and muscular form…but why did the Gods have to make him dumber than a pigeon?

A few minutes later we're outside and we take a hover train to our work at a nearby construction site. "Can you believe it, Lars? The cost went up a few bits..." I said as we entered the train and found our seating. "Uhhh kind of? The pricing around here has been going wacko lately; though I think it's because of our new glovenor." I look at him, preparing to be the Grammar Nazi I am "You mean governor." He looks at me with his wide blue eyes, then bats away in embarrassment as if what I said was moronic itself "Yea, yea…" We finally reach our destination after five minutes of travel, and make our way out.

Just as we head off we see a global hologram open up, the size of a skyscraper; these are used by the government when they make certain announcements. The hologram showing was of a woman with a narrow face, scorching red eyes and the darkest brunette to ever exist; though her very long ponytail was another story. Gods I hate her, to the people, she's nothing but another con-artist, pretending to make a change for our dying planet. "Hello, citizens of Mausoleum Riot. Today, we speak of the future, and of great change…" At that I tone her out, I don't care what she has to say, and neither does my- I look back at my roommate who looks at her as if she's a goddess.

"Lars! What are you doing! Let's go!" I pull him by his stupid shirt and pull him away "B-but she's so hot! What do you have against governor Ruska? …. you damned green-eyed skinny chimp…" I look back at him "First off, my eyes aren't completely green, they're hazel. Secondly, I'm not skinny" I purse my head up "I'm slender." I then place my hands on my hips, eyes narrowed "And thirdly…she's a cold-hearted bitch…" He looks at me from down and up "Yah, okay."

I roll my eyes and we continue to work. In what seemed like an eternity, we finally arrived; clocking in, going to our lockers to do a quick change putting our coats on, then heading to our stations where Lars and I work at. We work at the upper base of the tower where our coworkers pass on the beams to us to mold together with the others.

"Lars, I'm gonna weld another beam with this one, pass me another" After he uses his special skill that I mentioned earlier, to create objects by using the water molecules of anything either around him or from the sweat on his body, he then passes it on to me.

 _ **Not many people have his ability, a rare trait that he was born with…**_ Using my intense heat abilities that allows me to bring the heat of my palms to 500 degrees Fahrenheit, I place both of my hands on the beam and start to weld it with another; creating the perfect balance and support. Something catches the peripheral vision of my eye, as I look up and see two shining lights. One was brighter than the other but they were coming in hot and fast. I mumble to myself, looking at the two dots in the sky "What in Odoxis is that?"


	3. Volume 1 Chapter 3

_Narrator: He said you could do anything if you put your mind to it, but you didn't listen to him. Instead, you followed your own selfish creed for lust and power by completely doing the exact opposite of what he advised you to do. So. Now, you will face this dark path. Alone. For the rest of 'your' eternity._

* * *

Volume 1 Chapter 3: Information Gained, Fate Turned

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO LAND YET?!" Kagenite shouted as we aimed closer to the planet's ground. "Stop shouting! It rings in my head…and of course I don't! I'm just as new to this as you are." I whirl around as we fall; trying to figure out a solution to this situation. I note a few things down in my head: the speed of our fall, the gravitational pull that's pulling us, the trajectory we're facing in angle. With all these set in my head and gears grinding, I come up with an idea. "Ok, so I have an idea, but it's only a theory but it's the best we've got, okay?" Kagenite nods "Okay, sounds good. Watcha have in mind?"

"We're gonna have to change our own gravity; I noticed one thing ever since we…blinked into existence. That our bodies contain 50% of a black-hole and 50% of a star. Unlike black-holes, stars have the ability to create their own orbit…" I could tell I lost Kagenite since the stare he gave me was no different than a lost puppy in an alley way looking for it's owner. I roll my eyes and continue with better explanation "To dumb it down, we have to reverse our polarity effect and try to off balance our own gravitational pull so that way we can slow down our own speed. By hooking our gravity with Rigel, the star closest to us, we can land on the ground as gentle as a feather falling." He nods in understanding.

With him now caught up in speed, we do what is said and hook our gravitational pull to the star Rigel nearest to us; allowing our fall to decrease in pressure and thus landing on the ground, finally, in gentle notion. Kagenite starts yipping with glee at our achievement, "Woohoo! We did it!" I smile and take a look at our surroundings to see where we are. A voice echoes in my head again, telling me what to do. Pulling my hands up, I scan the planet we're on; all information of it leaking into my head.

"Okay, so the planet we're on is called Odoxis; apparently its known for its inventions and engineering as visitors who come to this planet, come here solely for that. The government is a council called the Umbrala Empire, led by 4 council members: Ruska of the 1st seat, Timone of the 2nd seat, Vermillion of the 3rd seat, and their newest member Thyane of the 4th seat." Kagenite sits down, sighing. I look at him, quirking a brow "You okay?" He nods, then says "Yeah, but I'm confused what we do now, we're new to all of this, maybe we should just look around first?"

I shake my head "No need, let's place both our palms on the ground and take in all the information over the past 200 years to get up to date." He tilts his head in confusion "We can do that?" I nod "Yep!" He grins and we both place our palms on the ground, taking in the information. After we finished and are up to date, we then disguise ourselves as citizens of Odoxis and make our way to the city.

* * *

- **Rica:** 6PM (Construction Site: Job) -

As the two dots of light and not so light, disappeared on the far side of the city, I wonder for a few minutes of what it was; only to shrug it off and continue back to work with Lars. 6 hours later, we're done and are heading to our locker rooms, "Hey Rica, what is on your mind? You've been lost in thought ever since we've arrived…is that crazy chimp brain of yours finally losing the 'ol nogan?" I make a cold-hearted stare that scares him. Rolling my eyes, I say "No you annoying hag, I saw something this morning and it's been nagging at me ever since…"

He chuckles "Well I'm sure whatever you saw was probably nutting" I make a quick giggle and correct him "nothing you mean?" He bats away my correction "You know what I meaaan…" At that we go to our lockers and change; afterwards heading back home. As we make our way to the front door, Lars tells me he has to make a quick errand of whatever it was, and quickly ran the opposite direction of the house. Shaking my head, I enter; only to abruptly stop when I notice the front door is unlocked. My body tightens and I walk slowly inside with the twist of the knob.

As I enter, I shout "Hello? Is anyone here? If you don't show yourselves, I will call the authorities…" Even with the warning, no one answers. I make my way upstairs to my room and Lars. After searching Lars, I go to mine. Heating my hands up to 125 degrees Fahrenheit, I slam into my room and see someone sitting perched on my window sill. "Whomever the devil you are, you better have a good explanation of why you broke into my house…" I threaten. The stranger turns their head and I know in that split second, who it was. It was council member of the 2nd seat: Timone. Timone grins "Why hello there, dear, it's so good to finally meet you in person. We have MUCH to talk about…"


	4. Fragment Chapter: Thyane Crest's Story

_Narrator: Though, Hearts, lonely but gold, endure even the most catastrophic of events. Undergo changes that no others can. She, rich, but pure hearted, had to undergo such events. Her story can either teach you or inspire you…or maybe it can discourage you. Depicting on what the outcome is; only you can decide for yourself for what is true or what is naught._

Fragment Chapter #1: Thayne Crest's Story

My name is Thayne Alexandria Crest, and I will tell you my story; not the story of where I am now, as Umbrala Empire Council Member of the 4th seat, but as a girl who made her way to this point; from the hardships she's grown up in, to the yellow path that brought her here…

\- **Thayne (6yo):** 8AM (Villa Estate, Court Yard,) -

I pulled at Mum's dress sleeve, trying to get her attention, but her eyes were too preoccupied on an agent who was drinking tea with her in some deep discussion they were having. "Momma…please play with me, I'm so bored here…" Mum paused her discussion, telling the gentlemen "One moment please" and verted her eyes at me, smiling, "My sweet little angel. I'm afraid I can't play with you right as of now. Why don't you go see if you're father can; he should be in his studies on the second floor?" I sighed and nodded, thus making my way to the villa, glancing back at her as she continued to smile at me.

Making my way to father's studies, I get sidetracked by a butterfly and decide to follow it, giggling. It leads me across the hedge as I sneak past it to follow the butterfly on the other side; leading me down a narrow path that leads to a creek. Once I reach the creek, I become confused "Now where did that majestic creature go?" I shrug and decide to go look for it by hopping over the thin creek and making my way to the woods. It was usually calm during this time of the day as the sun beams lapped at the leaves which splayed across the entire forestry.

All of the sudden I heard a noise, then a crack of a stick and then another. I whirl around, trying to figure out where the exact location of the noise was coming from. The forest was so vast that noises echoed everywhere with every sound. Like lightning, it came out fast and was trying to kill me; I dodge out of the way once, only for it to spiral around and whirl towards me faster than before. Panicked, I place my hands in front of me in defense, but what happened next was something I least expected.

My hands released patterns and shapes made from the color of crimson fire and released a shockwave of fire mixed with nature-like vines. Combined, the vines looked like they were on fire and strangled the beast as the poor creature was burned to the bone right before my very eyes. I didn't know what to think, my expression was between shocked and disgusted at what I've done. I've killed the poor beast by both strangle and burning. I fell on my knees and started to cry, I wasn't a killer, but in that moment, I felt like I was; a killer with cold hearted intent. Vines appeared out of nowhere and they morphed into my father, as he knelt at my side "What happened my sugar plum? Are you okay?" I shook my head and buried my face in his chest, unable to speak. He caresses my head and pulls me close to him "Everything is fine now; the beast is dead. I'll take you home now where you can rest.

As I lay in his arms, with him guiding me out of the forest like a knight guiding a princess through a fray; I wondered at the power I held and the creature I slain. "Papa…what am I?" His expression went to surprised and he looked at me, now smiling "My dear, what you have is incredible and rare. You are what we call a Mixed Hybrid. They're not common these days but you've inherited both your mum's power as well as mine" I look at him, pondering; we've finally made it to the hedge and walked past it. "But papa, your power is nature and mum's is fire…mine is different."

We make our way inside and now up the spiraling staircase made from the richest and finest materials of mahogany. "Yes, you are different but that's what's special about you! Your power is a combination of nature and fire. But I know you will one day use it for great deeds." Were now in my bedroom and he places me on my bed "For great deeds come from great people. And my dear…you are great in so many ways. I know you are confused now, and that's to be expected at your age. But know this." He places his hand over my heart "Momma and papa will always be with you in your heart." With that he kisses me goodnight and makes his way out, leaving the nightlight on for me.

Now looking at the ceiling of my room, I smile and close my eyes; _**Papa is right, this power can be used for great things. And great things, I shall use it for. I will be known as the Crimson Princess!**_

\- **Thayne (24yo):** 9PM (Umbrala Empire Palace, Thayne's Bedroom) -

I sit at my mirror, getting ready for bed. The memories rushed back in that night, from when I was a little girl. They were hard to bear but great people such as myself had to face hardships to become who they are today. A knock is heard from my door "Come in" I said. A maiden, comes in "Hello, my Crimson Princess, but urgent news has come from Council Member Ruska." I quirk a brow at her "Well? What news?" The Maiden gains her composure "it's Council Member Timone, he's not here and Ruska thinks he's off doing whatever he's doing.

She wants you to go find him and bring him back before…" I nod at her, knowing full well why she didn't complete her sentence. _**Timone is a great and crucial member of our team, but suffers a great illness that makes him go mad on a full moon…**_ " Tell Ruska I'm on my way." The maiden nods and leaves. If tonight is the full moon and he isn't here at the palace, then that only means one thing. He's already gone mad and probably went out knowing full well when he gets one of his episodes. At that, I get my golden gauntlets, place it on my hands to wrists, and head out.


	5. Character Log!

_**Hey guys! I hope you are all enjoying my story so far, this is my first one so please don't hate too much if you don't like it haha; however, this story is created solely off my imagination as well as bits and pieces from various of other sources (Which I will not take credit for!). So, you will catch some references here and there. Now without further a due, here is a character sheet that will allow everyone to keep track on a character's: background, personality, power, clothing, and more! Again, please enjoy and here it is~**_

 _ **PS: I will keep updating this with new characters as the story continues; so, make sure to return back to this page if you want to remember certain characters, remember where they come from, etc.**_

* * *

 **\- Character Book of Legends -**

 **1) Joshenite:**

 **Affiliation:** Protagonist and Main Character.

 **Appearance:** Body is as black as a black-hole and contains constellations tattooed on certain parts of the body. Hairline is fluid and contains the properties of a Milky Way as well as Dark Matter; color of it are white and gold. Eyes and Mouth are simply white voids that shine out of the gaping holes. Character currently wears no clothing as clothes usually burn off the body unless created by the character themselves.

 **Age:** N/A.

 **Personality:** Cheerful and calming and is the intelligent one out of the two brothers.

 **Supernatural Ability:** _Universal Chaos_ ~ User can manipulate the universe, this means they can control: Space, Time, Chaos, Dark Matter, Gravity, Matter, All of the Elements, Polarity, Etc. (However, for plot sake, I won't overpower them since they will obviously be unaware of the power they wield ^^).

 **Status:** Alive.

 **History:** Born from a cosmic "battle" between a black-hole and a star. Both of the concentrated powers while being destroyed, created two beings; this one being the first one.

 **Gender:** Genderless but go by the pronouns of He/Him _(However due to having the power of a God, will later find out they can change their appearance and temporarily make themselves an organic form)_ and have the appearance of a male due to muscle, figure, and tone.

 **Species:** Astralian.

* * *

 **2) Kagenite:**

 **Affiliation:** Protagonist and 2nd Main Character.

 **Appearance:** Body is as black as a black-hole and contains constellations tattooed on certain parts of the body. Hairline is fluid and contains the properties of a Milky Way as well as Dark Matter; color of it are white and Red. Eyes and Mouth are simply white voids that shine out of the gaping holes. Character currently wears no clothing as clothes usually burn off the body unless created by the character themselves.

 **Age:** N/A.

 **Personality:** Naive and Childish and is the powerhouse of the two brothers.

 **Supernatural Ability:** _Universal Chaos~_ User can manipulate the universe, this means they can control: Space, Time, Chaos, Dark Matter, Gravity, Matter, All of the Elements, Polarity, Etc.

 **Status:** Alive.

 **History:** Born from a cosmic "battle" between a black-hole and a star. Both of the concentrated powers while being destroyed, created two beings; this one being the second one.

 **Gender:** Genderless but go by the pronouns of He/Him and have the appearance of a male due to muscle, figure, and tone.

 **Species:** Astralian.

* * *

 **3) Rica:**

 **Affiliation:** Construction Worker.

 **Appearance:** Has black hair in pigtails, hazel eyes, fair skin-tone, is slim but not too skinny, wears a black tank top that says "Savage", and wears skinny blue jeans with several ripped holes (clothes appear as ragged and dirty because of horrible economy).

 **Age: 18.**

 **Personality:** Sarcastic and outgoing, usually gets what she wants whether if it's a good thing or bad.

 **Supernatural Ability:** _Palm Incinerator~_ user can raise the temperature of their palms up to 500 degrees Fahrenheit, useful to burn through metal or weld it.

 **Status:** Alive.

 **History:** Took care of her sick father when she was little, years later after he passed she was alone, got contacted by her mother, ignored her mother since they never got along, now roommates with Lars and works as a Construction Worker.

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Species:** Metahuman.

* * *

 **4) Lars:**

 **Affiliation:** Construction Worker.

 **Appearance:** Has spikey blonde hair, deep blue eyes, fair skin-tone, average but bulky, wears an orange button-up shire with the number 1 on its back, and wears black shorts with several holes as well (clothes appear as ragged and dirty because of horrible economy).

 **Age** : 21.

 **Personality:** Goofy and not as intelligent, gets into trouble sometimes but is very outgoing.

 **Supernatural Ability:** _Liquid Molecule Creation~_ user can create anything liquid-based out of the liquid inside air molecules or use the sweat on himself or of someone else.

 **Status:** Alive.

 **History:** Is an orphan, started his own boy band, got disbanded, years later became roommates with Rica and became a Construction Worker.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Species:** Metahuman.

* * *

 **5) Ruska:**

 **Affiliation:** Member of the 1st seat of the Umbrala Empire Council.

 **Appearance:** Has dark brunette hair in a very long ponytail, eyes the color of cinder, dark skin-tone, slim and a little built, wears the Umbrala Empire Council Robe which is the color of black with yellow striped trimmings that go downward, and wears long black pants.

 **Age: 42.**

 **Personality:** Strict and Stern, comes off as a disciplined teacher.

 **Supernatural Ability:** _Molecular Phasing~_ user can phase through anything animate and inanimate by manipulating space a bit to make their form become ghostly. Signature weapon is simply her mind.

 **Status:** Alive.

 **History:** Started out as a noble woman from a rich family, then was later on elected to become part of the Umbrala Empire Council.

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Species:** Metahuman.

* * *

 **6) Timone:**

 **Affiliation:** Member of the 2nd seat of the Umbrala Empire Council.

 **Appearance:** Has wavy green hair, silver eyes, tanned skin-tone, average and built, wears the Umbrala Empire Council Robe which is the color of black with yellow striped trimmings that go downward, and wears long black pants.

 **Age:** 29.

 **Personality:** Calm and sinister, when there is a full moon then he has a lot in store…

 **Supernatural Ability:** _Silver Creation~_ user as the ability to create anything out of silver. Signature weapon is his silver bangles which allow him to conjour up silver from them if there is none around him.

 **Status:** Alive.

 **History:** Is an ex-military soldier with a big mystery of a background, rumors say he was a test subject and grows suddenly powerful on a full moon, was later on elected to become part of the Umbrala Empire Council.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Species:** Metahuman.

* * *

 **7) Vermillion:**

 **Affiliation:** Member of the 3rd seat of the Umbrala Empire Council.

 **Appearance:** Has silver laid-back hair, honey colored eyes, fair skin-tone, average and built, wears the Umbrala Empire Council Robe which is the color of black with yellow striped trimmings that go downward, and wears long black pants.

 **Age:** 35.

 **Personality:** Calm and strict, has a notably strong patience like that of a Leo, until you breach his boiling point

 **Supernatural Ability:** _Snap Voltage~_ user can amp up to any voltage of electricity by simply snapping his middle finger and thumb then aiming it at his enemy. 60,000 Voltz has been his record. Signature weapon are the two rods he wears on each side of his belt, by throwing a rod near his enemy, he can make the electric blast stretch afar.

 **Status:** Alive.

 **History:** Ex-police officer who made it to sheriff, later on got elected to become part of the Umbrala Empire Council.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Species:** Metahuman.

* * *

 **7) Thyane:**

 **Affiliation:** Member of the 4th seat of the Umbrala Empire.

 **Appearance:** Has straight sandy blonde hair that crowns up to two braids at the top, pure gold eyes, fair skin-tone, slim, wears the Umbrala Empire Council Robe which is the color of black with yellow striped trimmings that go downward, and wears a black skirt.

 **Age:** 22.

 **Personality:** Solemn and distant but musters up courage with a smile when facing evil or daily duties.

 **Supernatural Ability:** _Phoenix Nature~_ user can use a hybrid technique that allows her to summon a combination move of fire and nature on her enemies, this is known as a rare bloodline power that only 1/3 people have. Her signature weapon are her golden gauntlets, she prefers close-combat battles so she uses that to fight her enemies while simultaneously using her power.

 **Status:** Alive.

 **History:** Grew up from a wealthy family and attended schools with the highest of grades that allowed her to become a prodigy of her time, was later on elected to be a part of the Umbrala Empire Council.

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Species:** Hexushuman.

* * *

 **Astralian:** ( _ASTRAL-LEE-AN)_ \- Creatures that are created through spatial encounters from the Observable Universe and contain pretty much every power known in the Universe _(However only 2 currently exist)._

 **Metahuman (MH):** Humans that have a supernatural ability of their own.

 **Hexushuman (HXH):** Metahumans that have special bloodlines that allow them to use two elements at the same time; either together, or to create their own element/compound.

 **Umbrala Empire Council (UEC):** The ruling government of Odoxis.


	6. Volume 1 Chapter 4

_Narrator: You once said this city made you happy, that it brought out the best in you. However, did you ever consider what was the worst it could bring out from you? That every spec of emotions that you held in, would be those peoples undoing. Never lose face of who you ARE; for losing yourself, could spoil the end for not only you; but for those around you as well._

* * *

Volume 1 Chapter 4: Trying to Fit In

- **Joshenite:** 6PM (Odoxis City Square) -

"Brother, this city is huge!" Kagenite said as we came to a city front area where intersections met. The lying intersections interconnected with multiple streets that lead to different parts of the city, you would find your way easily however if you used to city maps all around. "I'm aware, but let's hope these disguises will help us in the meantime." Him and I had created our own disguises by using our powers, was quite amazing as it was an ability that we've not only just learned; but an ability that was quite useful.

We made our way around, trying to figure out what to do "I'm so lost now, what should we do?" I shook my head and looked around "Well, this was your idea but I guess we wouldn't be here right now if we didn't feel it was right" I said, as he rolled his eyes. Just when we were about to go down to one of the streets, an explosion happened to our left; bits and pieces flying everywhere as the citizens screamed in panic and confusion, running from the blast.

"What was that?!" Kagenite shouted, but I shook my head. As if on cue, a car was thrown into the air and was about to land on a little girl. Without thinking, I reach out my right arm and a space-time-like forcefield, surrounded the girl and the vehicle bounced off to a nearby building, exploding. Realizing what I did, I try something else out; by closing my eyes and picturing myself next to the scared girl, I vanish into thin air and reappear next to her; carrying her in my arms as we vanish and reappear next to Kagenite.

The girl looked confused but shook it off and nodded "thanks" as she ran away with everyone else. Kagenite looked at me, smiling "How did you do that?" I shook my head "It was more of a test but I just closed my eyes and pictured myself next to her. But now's not the time to talk about new gifts; let's see what caused the explosion!" He nodded and we both ran to the source of the chaos. When we arrived, we saw a silhouette of a figure in the flames. In less than a second, a fire ball shot out of it as we barely dodged the ball of fire in time.

"You may have dodged that one…but can you dodge this?!" A voice in the flames said, as they created a fire ball the size of a car; throwing it at us at speed-like range. The ball hit Kagenite and exploded on him, sending him flying back against a truck on the street. "Kagenite!" I shouted as another one in same size, was thrown towards me at same speed. Before I could do anything, a figure appeared out of nowhere and deflected the ball away towards the atmosphere, sending it off in space.

I looked up at the stranger, she wore some strange robe with a symbol latched onto its material that looked like a pair of wings hooked to a flame with a ribbon going around it. Her hair was sandy blonde and crowned at the top; she wore gauntlets that was red with gold trimmings around the base of it. "W-who are you?" I said, she looked at me with a smile, "Everything is alright. You seem new around here; my name is Thyane Crest of the Umbrala Empire Council of the 4th seat. You boys seem like you're in trouble…let me help you guys out."

With that she shot her gauntlets forwards, lunging forward with the speed of sound as she landed two blows on the enemy. Enemy gets knocked to the ground and she lands on top of them, keeping them locked under her tight foot. "So, it was you all along, Kassandra Deerling" Thyane said as I took a quick glance at the enemy, seeing them. It was a woman with crazy tattoos on her face. As Thyane cuffed her with light beams, I quickly ran to Kagenite and hoped he was okay. When I arrived next to him, he got up like nothing happened.

"I'm okay! Seriously…I am" He got up, whipping off a few dusts off his shoulders as if to make a point. I smiled and hugged him close "You scared me you great oaf!" He laughed and we both made our way to Thyane. Thyane was finishing up as the Odoxis Police Force took the assailant away. "Who was that?" Kagenite said as Thyane shook her head, sighing "That woman was someone the police has been tracking down for moons now. Her name is Kassandra Deerling, and she's known for…her crimes."

I looked at Thyane and noticed a slight tremble in her tone, but shrugged it off. She looked at Kagenite then at me "Anyways I want to thank you two for what you did in helping this situation out; however, I have something urgent to tend too. Why don't you guys come over at this address later on tonight? Sound good?" She hands us a card with her name, address of the place and her office number. We look at each other and nodded "Of course. Thank you and be safe." She nods in return and leaps off at amazing speed.

"Wow. She was amazing. I can't wait to see her tonight; how about you?" I smiled as I watched her off. "Yea, me too. But we should probably find something decent to wear first…according to this world's data, we have to wear something called a suit and tux?" Kagenite laughed "Yes, let's go get ready then!" With plans set in motion, we got ready and spent the rest of the day watching around the city and it's brilliant sights.

* * *

\- **Rica:** 6PM (Apartment Complex: Home)

"W-what are you doing here, council member Timone?" He looked at me with lavishing eyes, as if wanting to pounce his prey, but then considered to trick it first. "Well, I don't want you to think that I'm here to hurt you or that I broke in your home for some scheming reason…" My eyes furrowed "Then why ARE you here?" His smile weakened as he locked eyes with me again "You're probably unaware of this, but your fathe-" He stopped abruptly when my door reopened and a person walked in. It was council member Thyane of the 4th seat.

"Timone, do not make me embarrass you, for you have embarrassed our symbol enough." Her voice was daunting but calm, as if she was older and had more experience than Timone. "You lousy bitch! How dare you speak to me…your superior in such a manner!" She rolled her eyes and snarled "I'm here to take you back to the palace, you're not well; especially since it's a full moon tonight and you go batshit crazy on full moons…" He growled and then his demeanor shifts all the sudden to neutral. "Fine. You won…for now." He hopped off the window sill and went out of my room and downstairs.

Thyane sighs and looks at me with a worried expression "I am soooo very very VERY sorry for what he did and how he reacted. Honestly, I don't get how he wasn't kicked off the council yet but apparently the city counts him important…even though he's a fool to his very core." I shake my head and smile "It's fine…just make sure he doesn't bother me again." At that Thyane nodded thanks and left with Timone back to the palace. That night was terrifying but taught me one thing _**What did my father do with him? Why did he say that he owed Timone payment? What exactly for?**_ These questions kept piling up in my head. However, I shrugged it off and got ready for bed. If I was going to get answers, then it was going to have to be on better times. Not when the city was in such a shitty disarray.


End file.
